Luccia
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| '|ルチアナ|Ruchiana|for Luciana}} is the scientific genius of the Acacia Dragoons in Viper Manor, able to reanimate Dragonian technology and craft startlingly original innovations of her own in . She speaks with a Transylvanian accent, indicated by the exclusion of "h" sounds and the substitution of "w" sounds for "v" sounds in her speech. Appearance Luccia has purple hair that she keeps combed back, away from her face, and fastened in a yellow bandanna. On her left eye, she wears a , a type of seeing utensil more commonly used to denote intelligence and sophistication than poor vision. Her irises are light brown. For clothing, Luccia sports a white lab coat, tailored to resemble a lady's blazer and skirt. The coat is trimmed with black, boasts several bronze buttons and cuff-links, and has a black and bronze collar. Underneath her coat, she wears tight black stockings. Upon her feet, she wears white high-heeled shoes with high tops. Her face is round, with a prominent jaw, uncommon for women, and her lips are usually pursed, revealing an apathetic or serene expression. Across her waist, she sports a black and bronze striped belt, completing the general theme of her ensemble. Storyline She probably originated from Porre; the militaristic city became her main place of employment, as she worked with her brother, another scientific genius whose personal project was the creation of Grobyc. She met Lucca during her time on the mainland; the two exchanged notes and dialogue about a variety of subjects. While Luccia remained stoic about most subjects when conversing with others, she took much pride and enthusiasm in her work and jumped at opportunities to collect new data. Unfortunately, tragedy would strike her life three times. Around the year 1011 A.D., she was involved with the falling out of Fargo and General Viper. She tried to assist Zelbess and Marcy, Fargo's wife and newborn daughter respectively, but was only able to save the child. She felt responsible for the occurrence and watched over Marcy's development from afar. Four years later, around 1015 A.D., Lynx and Harle burned Lucca's house to the ground. Fortunately, Lucca had left a letter with Luccia with instructions telling her to give the correspondence to Kid in 1020 A.D. The last tragic event to befall Luccia was the death of her brother in a lab explosion at Porre. Set by Norris to destroy the StrongArm and protect the world from a potentially dangerous Grobyc, it claimed her brother's life, though he was able to save Grobyc. To get away from it all, Luccia moved to El Nido and took up residence in Viper Manor. There, she created a few pet projects of her own. She was able to reanimate Cybot defenders created by the Dragonians, and also constructed a few of her own defense units called Bulbs. Her greatest works were NeoFio and Pip, two unique life forms that could evolve under certain conditions. She met Serge in her laboratory in 1020 A.D. during his raid on the manor; she told him to come to visit her after the night's events came to a close. Serge unlocked Pip's cage at this time, allowing the creature to run free. When Serge returned, Luccia noted that she could collect many new data by accompanying him on his quest, and sojourned with them thereafter. Pip eventually successfully evolved, and NeoFio was brought to life with the Life Sparkle. After Kid was revived from her coma, Luccia finally gave her the letter from Lucca. Luccia then briefly studied Grobyc before assisting Serge in his attack on the Time Devourer. How to Join On your second visit to Viper Manor (Another World), find Luccia on the balcony and follow her to her lab. Pros *Large Element Grid Cons *Generally low stats Tech Skills *'Pin-UpGirl' - 3 Stars *'Mix&Match' - 19 Stars *'TestAmeba' - With Luccia in the party, go to the sewers under Viper Manor (Another World) and find the near the treasure chest. Name Etymology Luccia's name appears to be an adaptation of Lucia, the female derivative of Lucius. In Catholic Traditions, Lucia was the name attributed to a Saint who is titled "Healer of the Blind". This is appropriate as Luccia rescues and raises Marcy after failing to save the girl's mother, Zelbess. Category:Chrono Cross Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female Characters